


It's Not the Same

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Sad Panda Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 14 - A Quiet Night In</p><p>---</p><p>Nick spends a quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Same

He used to love nights like this. There was nothing to do but sit around and talk quietly, to have games of chess and backgammon and sip at drinks. Nothing pressing, nothing urgent, when you could watch a movie or debate science and evolution and religion in the most genial of ways, and vent your frustrations--that weren't, not really--at the referees in the football match and then retire quietly to bed together.

He used to love nights like this, but that was before, and yelling at a television by yourself is just so sad and pathetic, and the bed is cold.


End file.
